dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bann Benoic
Bann Benoic is the leader of the team Camelot, and the former leader of the Benwick Faction of the New Khaos Brigade. He is the descendent of King Ban from Arthurian Legend, and a distant relative of Lancelot Du Lac, and the current wielder of the Great Holy Blade,' Courechouse'. Appearance Bann is a young man, with greyish-silver and red eyes. He wears a pale-blue, hooded jacket with a white shirt underneath and grey pants Personality Bann is calm, polite, and a gentleman. He appears to be obsessed with finding an opponent suitable for his Great Holy Blade, Courechouse, particularly Uther, for his Holy King Sword, Caliburn, to see which Holy Sword is stronger. He is also a caring and a loving person as he cares deeply for his little sisters, little brother, comrades, and allies. He is also an indulgent person, as he pays his debt to Uther for taking care of Lily, and Rei for taking care of Bella. Powers & Abilities Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: Bann is a natural-born Holy Sword wielder and is able to wield some of the strongest Holy Swords, such as Courechouse, Claíomh Solais and even the strongest Holy Sword, Caliburn. Immense Combat Skills: Bann is a top notch fighter with tremendous skill in combat. Despite being a human, he could fight and survive battles against extremely dangerous supernatural beings as shown in Volume 12 when he assists Gilgamesh and Ro Land when fighting Envy. During the DxD's attack on Howard's castle in Volume 12, he succeeded in killing many mass-produced Evil Dragons and Evil Beasts. Master Swordsman: Bann is a master swordsman capable of wielding the Courechouse, the second-most powerful Holy Sword in existence, a testament to his strength and skills. His mastery of the sword is so immense that he was able to fight Arthur Pendragon, an immensely powerful master swordsman who previously wielded Caliburn, to a standstill. Uther upon witnessing Bann's abilities commented that the skills of Isaiah Kiba, Amuka Muramasa and Ro Land who are sword masters themselves are vastly inferior to Bann. Immense Speed: Bann is shown to be extremely fast in battle, being able to move as fast as Arthur Pendragon during their duel. Magic: In Volume 12, Bann can use magic to store away Claíomh Solais in another dimension and summon it back when he needed it, to fly in mid air and to create barriers and heal himself. Flight: During the events of volume 12, Bann has demonstrated the ability to stay afloat in mid-air. Equipment Courechouse (クレシューズ,'' Kureshūzu''): Bann's main weapon. The second-most powerful Holy Sword also known as the Holy Grand Blade (大聖王剣, Daiseiōken),' '''and is the sword of his ancestor, King Ban. The Courechouse can generate an extremely massive amount of Holy aura thats equal to that of Caliburn. Bann can also use Courechouse to teleport himself or others to any location and can open small spatial portals to teleport its blade to strike enemies from any direction unexpectedly. He can also control elements such as wind, lightning, fire, and water with Courechouse, and in volume 12 Bann displayed the ability to control plasma, somebodies blood, stone and metal, and sand. '''Caladbolg' (カラドボルグ, Karadoborugu): Previously a powerful Holy Sword, the sword of former king of Ulster, Fergus mac Róich, also known as the Slaughterer of a Thousand Armies (千軍の虐殺者, Sengun no Gyakusatsu-sha). Currently as the strongest Holy-Demonic Sword it is the ultimate weapon against Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels, and also possesses dragon-slayer abilities. Claíomh Solais (ライトボックス, Raito bokkusu): Bann previously wielded the third-strongest Holy Sword, and the sword Lugh used to slay Balor. It has the ability to control light, and create barriers and walls of light. However in volume 14 he abandoned the sword and allowing Amuka to give the Claíomh Solais to his cousin, Lily Benoic. Trivia * Bann's surname, Benoic, is an alternate name of the Kingdom, Benwick, which is the kingdom his ancestor ruled. * Bann likes tea and marshmallows. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Dr Drumkit